The present disclosure concerns an improved flying toy. Generally, the present disclosure relates to flying model toy structures, and, more particularly, to a propulsion system for a flying model toy.
The disclosure concerns a toy having the characteristics of a helicopter generally and a plane generally. In particular, but not exclusively, it is related to a toy helicopter and toy plane and in particular to a remote-controlled model helicopter, plane or a toy helicopter or plane.
Flying model toys, often also referred to as flying toys, have enjoyed a long-lasting and extensive popularity among children and adults for many years. The continuous development of flying toys has included the development of small scale self-powered toy or flying toys intended for amusement and entertainment. In addition, remotely controlled aircraft using a radio signal transmission link has further improved the realism and enjoyment of flying toys.
It is desirable to have an improved structure and versatility for a flying toys.